Persona 4: L'aventure de Narukami
by KeyToUnivers
Summary: Connaissez-vous mon histoire "Persona 4: Narukami's Journey"? Et bien, ceci est une traduction française de cette oeuvre! Découvrons ensemble le périple de notre héro au cheveux argentés avec de l'action, de l'humour (Un peu trop d'humour parfois) et surtout, en français!


_**(Discleamer : Persona et SMT appartiennent à Atlus.)**_

_**Ceux qui connaissent mon histoire 'Persona 4 Narukami's Journey' ont surement deviné ce que je fais : C'est une traduction française de ma fan fiction ! Eh oui, je veux faire profiter les fans francophones de Persona de mon histoire. Que commence le récit !**_

_**I\ Bienvenue à Inaba**_

_Narration :_

Dans un endroit brumeux roulait une limousine, sans destination apparente. A l'intérieur du véhicule se trouvait un vieil homme qui baissait la tête ce qui fit que l'on ne pouvait voir son visage. Il était vêtu de façon élégante.

A coté de lui était assise une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux jaunes, elle portait des vêtements entièrement bleus. Elle tenait aussi un gros livre.

Le vieil homme releva la tête révélant son visage, il avait un nez très long et un sourire dérangeant. Il fit face au jeune homme assis en face de lui, ce dernier avait des cheveux argentés et était habillé de vêtements noirs et gris.

« Bienvenue à la Velvet Room, mon chère invité. » dit l'homme âgé « Mon nom est Igor, et je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et la désigna de la main « Laissez-moi vous présenter Margaret, mon assistante. »

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Mon rôle est de vous accompagner durant cette odyssée » Dit-elle simplement.

Igor reprit ensuite la parole « Maintenant, pourriez-vous vous présenter aussi ? »

Le jeune homme qui était resté silencieux durant tout ce temps parla enfin « Mon nom est… Yu Narukami. »

Igor fit ensuite apparaitre des cartes face-cachée sur la table à la nappe bleue qui le séparait du jeune homme répondant au nom de Yu. Il fit retourner une carte d'un tour de passe-passe et dit « Hn… la Tour à l'endroit signifie le future immédiat une catastrophe est imminente ! »

Il retourna de la même façon une autre carte « La Lune à l'ans droit signifie hésitation et mystère. Une infortune vous attend à votre destination et un grand mystère vous fera face. Vous reviendrez ici après avoir fait un contrat d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette année avenir fera basculer votre destin… Si le mystère est irrésolu, votre futur sera perdu à jamais. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici : Pour procurer à nos invités notre assistance afin que cela n'arrive pas. Je vous en dirais plus prochainement. Jusqu'à lors, au revoir… »

_PDV de Yu :_

Bon sanf… La gare à elle seul est aussi vide que mon estomac, j'ai rien mangé de tout le voyage ! Merci papa, merci maman, je n'oublierai jamais que vous avez eu la _brillante_ idée de m'envoyer passer un an dans un trou perdu, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Inaba.

Mon oncle était supposé me chercher à mon arrivé, mais je ne vois personne à l'horizon. Après un bout de temps, un homme dans sa quarantaine accompagné d'une fillette vinrent à ma rencontre.

« Salut ! Tu dois être Yu (Dans la version anglaise, il y avait une blague juste ici) je suis ton oncle, Ryotaro Dojima. Elle, c'est ta cousine, Nanako. Dis bonjour à ton cousin ! »

La fille qui était cachée derrière son père obéit timidement « Bonjour… » « Bonjour. » Lui répondis-je.

« Hey ! Pourquoi es-tu si timide, Nanako ? » La taquina Dojima. En guise de réponse, Nanako lui donna un petit coup par derrière, ce qui ne lui déplu pas.

Après ça, on monta dans la voiture de mon oncle et il conduisit jusqu'a être arrivé à une station service car… Nanako avait besoin des toilettes.

Lorsque je sortis du véhicule, l'employé, qui devait remplir le réservoir de la voiture de Dojima-san qui, lui, était partit prendre un 'clope' comme il l'avait dit, me parla un peu « Alors, t'es un lycéen ? » Me demanda-t-il en premier « Ouai. »

« Hah, crois-moi, ici y'a vraiment pas grand-chose d'impressionnant. Tu vas très vite t'ennuyer à mort, tu te retrouveras a te promener avec tes amis ou a faire des petit boulots… En parlant de ça, nous sommes en ce moment à la recherche d'aides à temps partiel. Penses-y un peu, ok ? Ca ne nous dérange pas qu'tu sois étudiant. »

Il tendit sa main afin que je la serre. Comme je ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'ignorer, je lui serrai la main, mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de travailler ici.

Il retourna a son travaille et je me senti tout à coup épuisé, peut-être le voyage ne m'a pas réussit… ? Mon oncle et ma cousine revinrent et on rentra à la maison comme convenu.

Une fois à l'intérieur, on se mit à table pour diner. Mon oncle, voulant sûrement faire une discussion, commença à parler.

« Alors comme ca, tes parents sont partis travailler à l'étranger, hein ? Ce n'est que pour un an mais quand même, te retrouver coincé ici à cause d'eux… C'est dur d'être un gosse. » Sympa qu'il me le rappel.

« Il n'y a que Nanako et moi ici alors, ce sera bien que tu nous tiennes compagnie. Tant que tu es là, tu es considéré comme étant de la famille donc fait comme chez toi. »

« Bien, merci. » lui dis-je.

Il lâcha un petit rire « Eh ! Pas besoin d'être aussi formel. Regarde, Nanako est toute tendue. Maintenant, mangeons ! »

Au moment où on s'apprêtaient à attaquer notre repas, le portable de Dojima-san sonna.

*PiPiPi*

Il répondit « Dojima à l'appareil… Très bien… Où se trouve-t-il ?... J'arrive. » Après quoi, il raccrocha et se parla à lui-même « J'ai bien fait de d'éviter l'alcool. »

Il s'excusa et partit, disant qu'il avait du travaille. Nanako alluma la télé pour voir les prévisions météorologiques J'ai presque oublié qu'Inaba était une ville pluvieuse la plus-part du temps.

D'après ce que Nanako m'a dit, son père est détective. Moi-même j'aimerais devenir un détective plus tard, je trouve que j'ai assez développé mes capacités de déduction pour ca.

Maintenant, c'est l'heure des informations locales : Il semblerait qu'un certain Taro Namatame, le secrétaire du conseil municipale, ait été viré de son emploi à cause d'une relation qu'il avait avec une journaliste, Mayumi Yamano… Toujours aussi ennuyeuses ces informations.

« C'est ennuyeux. » dit Nanako. Ferait-elle de la télépathie par hasard ? Bref, elle changea de chaine et on tomba sur un slogan publicitaire.

« A Junes, tout les jours sont Jour du Client. Venez voir par vous-même, et essayez nos produit. Every day's great at your Junes ! » (Je préfère laisser le slogan en anglais)

Nanako se mit tout de suite après à répéter la phrase qu'elle vient d'entendre en chantant « Every day's great at your Junes ! »

Elle semble aimer ça. *Baille* Je devrais finir de manger et aller dormir un peu.

_**Premier chapitre, traduit ! Vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'ai supprimé certaine phrases, conservé d'autres, et en ai aussi ajouté. Bien, sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt ! **_


End file.
